Tomorrow Never Knows
by LadyKay
Summary: *SLASH* Hamlet thinks about his relationship with the one he truly loves.


NOTES: Um yeah hi!  This is really bad and only my first serious attempt at a story in the first person.  Don't worry, though, it's not too long.  This is slash with references to two men having sex and showing affection toward each other. If you don't like that DON'T READ IT and don't flame me after if you do, 'cause I warned ya!

Tomorrow Never Knows By LadyKay 

            Darkness.  It follows me everywhere.  A plague that feeds off the dreams of mortal men until they are left vulnerable, crying like babies for the safety of their mother's breast.  And yet, I welcome it.  The dark comforts and protects me.  It keeps my secrets.  Secrets that could further break this once noble prince.  Secrets that could turn God and country against me.  Secrets that could cast me down into the fiery depths of Hell.  Secrets that are my own feeble existence.

            I half open my eyes and scan the very dimly lit room.  I feel human flesh beneath me and I remember he is here.  He is awake, as am I, yet I show him not, so I can still feel his gentle caress on me for at least a little longer.  Still, a little is not nearly long enough.  So many nights has he crept to my chamber to make passionate love to me, lied there in sleep with me, and then at the first ray of sun, steal away again, unseen.  So many nights and it is still never enough.  We could be like this forever, yet I would still yearn for him more.  Long for him to embrace me and kiss me more.

            Ah – his kisses!  He is gentle and so sweet on the tongue.  A taste not equaled by all of the finest wine in the world together.  But when he kisses he can also be as aggressive as a lion protecting his young.  He is so in his love making too.  Passionate and determined, yet gentle and loving, as if he were afraid that being too rough would cause me to break.  Many a time has he brought me to the farthest reaches of heaven and back in one night.  No lover in the world could ever compare with him.

            I think now of fair Ophelia.  A woman so beauteous and honest, yet at the same time naïve.  So many broken promises and notes of false love have I given her and she still hangs on my every word.  Yet she still knows not that I love her not.  The poor young lass would die if she new that her dear Prince Hamlet was truly in love with another, a man at that.  

To think: I, Prince Hamlet, fancy a man over a beautiful girl, a sin to the Heavenly Father.  And still, I care not where I go in the afterlife.  I could be given the chance to live again and I would choose the same path a thousand times over.  Faith cannot interfere with true love.  One should love whom their heart desires without fear of being punished.

I think of my father, dead and buried, and I wonder if he would  approve of my life.  Perchance.  I think of my mother and her husband, my uncle.  Would they approve?  No, yet it is not nearly as sinful as her incestuous marriage.  I care not, for I have all I need with me.  

I fear my love grows impatient, frightened of the price of us being caught in bed together.  For his sake, I open my eyes.  I move closer to his face and kiss him.  "Good morning, my sweet," I say.

He smiles kindly and returns the kiss.  "Good morning to you, too."  He gently rolls me off of him and climbs on top of me.  We kiss for a few minutes longer before he sits up.  "I fear I must go now," he tells me.  He gets out of bed and dresses, neither of us speaking.  

When he finishes, he sits down on the bed again and we hold each other.  "You will not tell anyone, most certainly not Ophelia, right?"  I ask him.

"No," he says.

"Do you think we will ever be accepted in our love?" I ask.

"I know not," he says.  "Perhaps we will someday."  He runs his hands through my hair and whispers to me, "I love you, Hamlet."

"I love you too, Laertes," I whisper in his ear.  We kiss desperately once more before we resume our daily act of innocence.  He leaves me, again in my cloak of darkness.  I pray for a day when he and I can lead a normal life, free of the prejudices of society.  I am not sure if that day will ever come, but tomorrow never knows.

**~Fin~**

NOTES: Please review!  I had never seen this pairing before, so I attempted this at 11:30 last night.  I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to write another story with these two if I get feedback!  Later!


End file.
